Sisters
by singer12879
Summary: A story about Austin and his 13 year old sister, and Ally and her 18 cheerleader sister. Times can be good, bad, romantic, funny, awkward, and there is a whole lot of Ausly. Review, favorite, follow, and enjoy the story : -V
1. Chapter 1

Sisters

Chapter 1

Ally Dawson was dusting off the clarinets in her fathers music store, Sonic Boom when she heard screaming from outside. Her blonde, peppy, cheerleader sister Ashley was sitting on the piano bench, twirling her hair between her fingers when the doors bust open and a short, brunette, 13 year old came panting in.

"A-Ally" The brunette said between gasps of air "Austin li-" The short girl was tackled to the ground by a tall blonde teenager

"Court don't you know how to keep your mouth shut!" He yelled while Ally and Ashley shrugged at each other, Ally stood up on the counter and did a high pitched whistle, both of the fighting teens covered their ears and yelped.

"What the hell is going on!" Ally yelled as Austin helped her down from the counter, they both looked at each other, and then down at their feet. "So no one wants to talk, fine I'll let you two sort it out yourselves, come on Ash were going on break"

Ally turned the open sign to closed as the tall, blonde, girl got off the piano bench. "Okay, bye gu-" The blonde tripped over her own two feet and fell flat on her face, she made a awkward whimpering noise and sat back on her heels. Austin came over to help the dizzy blonde stand up. "Thanks Austin" She said in her usual peppy voice and flicked her blonde locks out of her eyes, she skipped over to Ally and as soon as they were out of sight Austin and Courtney were at it like dogs.

"Why were you trying to tell her when I specifically told you not to!" Austin was nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"Because I knew you were going to chicken out and never tell her" Courtney said with a devious smile

"Whatever, I'll tell Ally when I'm ready, but until then just keep that big mouth of yours shut!" She nodded and then they got into a weird conversation about butterflies and orange juice.

Meanwhile…

"Ash do you really think Austin likes me" The two sisters were at the new nail salon that just opened up at the end of the Miami mall, the blonde shook her head furiously

"Of course he does Als, have you ever seen the way he looks at you!" Ally blushed and looked at her new nails that were painted a light purple, Ashley blew on hers that were now painted a deep aqua color.

"Come on we better head back to the store before Austin and Courtney eat each other". The blonde bounced happily out the door and into sonic boom, well Ally went into the store and Ashley just ran into the glass...

A/N: Please review and tell us what you would like to happen later in the story... What did Austin not want Ally to hear, Does Austin like Ally, Does Ally like Austin, Will Ashley be okay... Your just gunna have to read to find out ;)

-V


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters

Chapter 2

"Ow! I'll pretend like that didn't hurt" Ashley said, slightly rubbing her now red nose with the top of her fingers.

Courtney laughs and asks, "You ok?" From the corner of her eye she can see Austin, who is sitting next to her, staring mindlessly at Ally's back.

Courtney decides to slap his cheek and he rubs it immediately and screams "Ow!"

She mumbles in response, "Snap out of it" through gritted teeth, and turns back to Ashley smiling.

"Ok I'm a little dizzy...I'm goanna go take a nap" Ashley says in almost a whisper, as she drags her feet towards the stairs that lead to the practice room. The clumsy blonde collapses onto the bean bag chair and tries to fall asleep, but just ends up staring at the ceiling for two hours.

As she does so Courtney lies on top o the black piano as Austin and Ally sit at the bench, Ally staring blankly at the keys and Austin staring at Ally's luxurious brown wavy hair. "Play music" Courtney says ignoring the slight jump at her voice.

"Why?" Austin asks, raising his eyebrows.

Courtney sits up and rests her upper body on her elbows and gives him a confused look "Because i want you to...?"

"Well than!" Austin says, slightly yelling. Austin and Ally begin to graze their fingers on the black and white keys to "Bella's Lullaby"

There hands touch when they both go for the same keys and they suddenly stop playing and look deep into each other's eyes, both feeling the same electric shock that bursted through their bodies once they touched.

Courtney sneaks out of the love filled room, realizing there having a moment.

Ally opens her mouth to say something but a big fat ass lump is blocking her from it. Austin's hands start to shake and he finds out he needs to get out of this situation before he does something really stupid "We- we should um- go see what there up to because them together in one room isn't really the best idea." Austin stutters and heads upstairs, leaving Ally sitting there frozen and brokenhearted, knowing he doesn't feel the same way...or so she thinks...

A/N: drrraaaammmmaaaaa! Please review and tell me what you think of the story and what you would like to happen next! :)- C 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters**

**Chapter 3**

After the awkward moment between Austin and Ally that happened only minutes ago, the day became long and tiresome, Ashley was twirling her hair and flirting with some guy again, Courtney was trying to get someone to entertain her as usual, Austin was staring at Ally from behind the tuba and practicing telling her how he felt, and Ally was furiously trying to write down something in her songbook but kept poking holes through the page.

"Ugh… there's nothing to do" Courtney whined.

Ashley stopped flirting with the guy as he walked out the door "What the fuck are you talking about, there are over 100 instruments in this store you have to know how to play one of them"

"I know how to play all of them, but the last time I did Ally threw a temper tantrum, she is such a spaz."

"Am not." Ally shot back.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"D2" Ashley tweeted in her usual peppy voice, after a few strange glances, they all started cracking up, that is except for Austin, he was still in his own world full of Ally, music, Dez and his gingerbread houses, and pancakes. Ashley saw him and texted Trish:

(**Bold:** Ashley/ _Italics:_ Trish)

**Aww it's so cute, Austin is practicing on how to tell Ally :')**

_Wow, were not really going to wait till he asks her are we?_

**Hell to the no, meet me at the food court in 20, kay, later Trish**

_Kay later :)_

:"Who you texting" Courtney said startling Ashley making her throw her phone and hit her head on the counter as she fell backwards "Oh god I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine" Ash said while trying to steady herself, she picked up her phone "Hay, do you wanna come to the food court with me, we have to talk to Trish about something important "

"Yes! I'm bored to death in this store!" The girls left the store for Austin and Ally to bask in their own awkward silence, it was about 10 minutes later when Austin finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So… Ally… what are you working on" He rocked back and forth on his heels in his bright green converse.

"Not much, just trying to write a new song" She turned around to face Austin and flicked her coco colored curls over her shoulders; to Austin this was all in slow motion.

"Cool, cool" He proceeded to rock back and forth, Ally noticed he wasn't his normal egotistic, confident, fun loving self, and it made her worry, she missed the old Austin, the one who would make her laugh when she was upset, be too lazy to even pick up a piece of paper if his life depended on it, and who he was now was the complete opposite of him, she wanted her Austin back.

Meanwhile…

Ashley and Trish were deviously smiling at Courtney "So what do you say Court, do you wanna help us Austin and Ally together" Trish said in a very serious tone, but it was very hard to take her seriously with that fake basket of lotions on her head. "Hell yeah! What do we do first?"

"Step one setting up the date; we need a table, 2 chairs, a table cloth, plates, silverware, food, candles, a lobster, music, and a necklace" Ashley sucks in as much air as her cheeks can hold because she said that all in one breath.

"God, you really are a blonde aren't you" Trish shook her head slightly laughing "So I'll get the table, plates, silverware, and lobster".

"I'll get the tablecloth, candles, and music" Courtney chirped in.

"I'll get whatever the hell is left; meet me on the beach in 1 hour." All three girls split up and frantically searched the mall. Courtney sneaked into Sonic Boom while Ally and Austin were in a confusing conversation about their next song and grabbed a violin and some sheet music, she also ran into the candle store and grabbed some lavender scented candles that she knew were her favorite scent, she had heard Austin blab about it about a million times, then she stopped at the linen store to grab a light blue tablecloth, she knew light blue was Ally's favorite color again through Austin, she sprinted to the beach and met Ashley standing with 2 guys behind her with coolers full of food, 2 pretty chairs, and a light blue velvet box.

"I'm…. here…. Ash" She panted.

"I can see that, now were waiting on Tri-"

"IM HERE!" Trish said while panting, she tossed the lobster onto one of the coolers the guys were carrying and he screamed like a girl "Why did you need that anyways"

"Dez wants to use it for a roof on his ginger bread house" Ashley says while giggling.

"That wackjob, so what next" Trish drops the rest of her stuff on their pile.

"Setting up the date, Trish you stay here and boss people around, Court you go tell Austin exactly what to do, and I'm going to get Ally ready, go!" They all ran in different direction until everything was ready.

2 hours later, everyone was at the beach, Ally was talking to Trish while looking as pretty as ever, Austin however was a nervous wreck, after Courtney told him what he was doing he started shaking furiously.

"Oh calm down Austin, it's not like she's going to laugh in your face or throw her drink at you and never love you!" That just made him screech, and shake more, Ashley walked over with the velvet box in hand, and she tossed it to Austin.

"What's this" He opened up the box revealing a gold necklace with the letter 'A' encrusted with blue sapphires on the front, Austin opened the clasp on the side of the locket and inside there was a picture of him and Ally on one side and on the other the words '_Better together, Forever –Austin_' were engraved in the gold. His mouth dropped to the floor but when Trish gave Ashley the secret signal the pushed Austin and Ally together.

"Oh so you my mystery date" Ally said while giggling.

"I guess I am" Austin gave her his million dollar smile and they both sat down at the table.

2 hours into the date everything was going great they left the table and were watching the sunset, Austin looked back over his shoulder and saw Ashley give him the signal, he took the box out of his pocket and turned to face Ally.

"Umm… Als" She looked at him with those big brown that melted him every time "I have something for you" He opened the box and Ally gasped "Umm…. I know this is really sudden but Ally I really like you, I really, really do, umm… will you be my girl-"Before he could finish Ally crashed her soft lips on Austin's, in a heartbeat he kissed her back, they both heard the chorus of 'Aww's coming from behind the bush where Ash, Court, and Trish were spying on them, but ignored them as they both drifted into complete bliss…

A/N: I'm so sorry me and C were having writers block, that's why it took so long to upload, the next chapter will be up really soon. Review and tell us what you want to happen next in the story. -V


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters Chapter 4

Courtney turns her head to the direction of the dark blue ocean "So sweet...yet so gross" She says in hushed tone.

"I know right..." Ashley says, also turning towards the ocean as the soon to be couple goes into an all out make out session.

"Okay this is getting awkward" Trish says with a touch of annoyance. The three decide to leave and stay at Ashley's house, Courtney not wanting to go to her own since Austin and Ally will probably go there once they realize they needed that thing called air to live.

They both pull apart, breathless, Austin's hot breath tickling Ally's lips when I pitchy fucking voice just HAD to interrupt the damn moment. Sheesh.

Anyway… Suddenly Austin's shoulder was yanked back slightly by a scrawny hand. A hand so boney and thin it could only belong to one person... Dallas. That dick head. Dallas tried and tried to pull Austin away from Ally but they just stood there...giving him a 'What-the-fuck-do-you-want' look.

Austin gently releases, making Ally pout at the loss of connection, but Austin ignores it and stands face-to-face with Dallas "May we help you?" Austin asks, lifting his eyebrows, but Dallas pushes past him, not making him budge, and turns to Ally.

"Hay baby, are you from Tennessee cause you're the only ten I see" He winks and Ally blinks a few times.

"Could you at least use a better pick-up line?" Ally says, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"I do all the picking up to bring you to my house" Suddenly a large muscular hand collides with Dallas's face and before Ally can even blink, Austin is on top of Dallas, punching every ugly aspect of his face. Ally tries to tug Austin off of the prick but in minutes a few police man that observe the boardwalk came jogging over. Wait what the hell?! You see two teenagers beating the shit out of each other and you JOG?! The bald one begins to tug at Austin back, struggling a little but finally gets him away from the other bloody teenager. Austin walks over to the shocked Ally and hugs her but she stays frozen.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't let him talk to you like that" Ally begins to laugh as Austin pulls away from the hug, a confused look on his face.

"Austin" She began, trying desperately to catch her breath. "Those were the worst pick up lines EVER! You had nothing to be jealous about" He smiles and places a soft, gentle kiss on her smiling lips. At that moment they knew how much they loved each other...only they wouldn't say it...yet.

A/N: So... Was it romantic? Funny? Terrible? Awesome? All of the above? ...if that's possible -_- anyway! Please favorite, follow, and review! -C :) 3


End file.
